Cloud architectures are used in cloud computing and cloud storage systems for offering infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS) cloud services. Examples of cloud architectures include the VMware vCloud Director® cloud architecture software, Amazon EC2™ web service, and OpenStack™ open source cloud computing service. IaaS cloud service is a type of cloud service that provides access to physical and/or virtual resources in a cloud environment. These services provide a tenant application programming interface (API) that supports operations for manipulating IaaS constructs such as virtual machines (VMs) and logical networks. The use of such public cloud services is typically kept separate from the use of existing computing resources in data centers managed by an enterprise. With an increasing trend in migrating data centers to cloud platforms, there is an increasing demand for a hybrid model of executing workflows seamlessly across public cloud services and data center computing resources.
Hybrid cloud architectures include some computing components in an “on-premise location” and some computing components in an “off-premise” location, where the on-premise and off-premise computing components cooperate to execute workflows. Hybrid cloud architectures may be used to extend the capabilities of applications executing on an on-premise computer system. However, there are some downsides associated with the non-local nature of components of the hybrid cloud architecture. For example, while local storage is associated with a relatively low amount of latency, latency across the network that connects non-local components of the hybrid cloud architecture is relatively high.